


you're gonna need a body bag.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew beats him up, Andrew deserved to hit Riko in the books Nora why didn't we see it, Andrew get's his shot at Riko, Blood, Knives, M/M, Renee approves, Set after the ravens match, Violence, Wymack doesn't get paid enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Andrew beats up Riko, that's literally it. Riko deserves it and I was deprived of it in the books.





	you're gonna need a body bag.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write omg, enjoy!!! Title from body bag by hit the lights!

It was almost laughable, really, how quickly Riko's world came crashing down around him, and incredibly fitting that it all came down to Neil _fucking_ Josten.

The man had been a particularly bothersome splinter under his nail for longer than he should have been, and Riko should have dealt with him much sooner to secure his place in the Moriyama family name.

In his frustration, he hadn't accounted for Minyard. He had underestimated him from the beginning, he could admit that now. It had been a mistake, an unfortunate mistake that had led to his current situation, sitting on his own in an abandoned locker room. Attempting to strike Josten in such a public setting had been a mistake too, but Minyard had not been forgiving. His forearm was shattered, a fractured break, held together with bandages and tape that was meant to hold him over until the hospital. Riko doubted he'd ever see a hospital for this though, at least not a public one.

He straightened up as he heard the squeak of rubber on tile, tilting his head towards where it came from. He assumed that it would be Ichirou's men, coming to collect him and bring him elsewhere, maybe to a private doctor. He started to get up slowly, the process more difficult than usual thanks to the lancing pains shooting through his upper body. He was almost on his feet when a voice rang out.

"No, stay where you are."

His blood ran cold, and he lowered himself back into his seat. It seemed his luck had run out, after all. "Minyard. Are you lost?"

He heard the man laugh, softly, an echo of another time. Riko could hear the menace in it, and he shuddered. "Oh, no. I'm _exactly_ where I'm supposed to be."

 

*****************

 

Andrew was angry.

He wasn't a stranger to the emotion, far from it. In fact it was one of the only emotions he admitted to having, but this was different. Neil was safe, though, and he supposed that that was all that mattered for the moment.

He helped the man to his feet as Riko was carried off the court, letting Neil lean on him as he gasped to regulate his breathing. The foxes were on them in seconds, worry and breathless joy written in equal measure on their faces. Andrew allowed Neil out of his grasp enough to hug them, trusting the other foxes the minimal amount it took to know that they wouldn’t hurt him. He had a lot of bigger problems than his teammates occupying his mind at the moment anyway.

“Hey, Boyd.”

Matt, who had been busy hugging Neil close against his chest, turned to look at Andrew. He looked confused and a little nervous, the same as the others did whenever Andrew spoke to them directly, except for Kevin, Renee or Neil. Andrew would have rolled his eyes if he cared.

“Hold onto Neil for me, I’ll be back.” He removed his hand from the small of Neil’s back, prompting the other man to make a noise of complaint but Andrew was already walking away. He figured that the Moriyama’s wouldn’t allow Riko to be put into public healthcare. They probably had their own private doctor on call who was on their way, so Riko was probably waiting on him somewhere, licking his wounds.

All Andrew had to do was find him, then. Riko had been too much of a problem for much too long now, and this was overdue by about two years.

Surprisingly, there was no security lurking around as Andrew made his way through the halls of Evermore. Maybe the prince wasn’t as valuable as he tried to tell everyone he was. As he walked, he couldn’t help but remember all of the horrors Neil and Kevin had had to deal with here, both visible and invisible, all at the hands of one man. He clenched his fist, and then turned to check the changing rooms. He heard Riko moving before he saw him, his breathing ragged and slow from pain as he slowly got to his feet.

Good.

“No, stay where you are.”

Riko’s face, usually smug, went ashen as he slowly sat back down. Andrew knew that he realised what was about to happen. Maybe he knew that he deserved it.

Probably not.

“Minyard. Are you lost?” Andrew huffed out a laugh, sliding a knife out of the armbands he had smuggled in in his gear bag and starting to walk forward.

“Oh, no. I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.”

Riko didn’t even attempt to run away, to move at all, so Andrew simply crossed his arms in front of him. He wasn’t one for mercy at the best of times.

“Did you know that there are no security guards stationed anywhere near here?” Riko looked up at that, and Andrew knew that he had him. “Maybe your darling brother gives even less of a shit about you than we thought he did.”

Riko’s face contorted in disgust. “Don’t presume to know anything about my brother, guard dog. He is sending for a doctor, to care for my arm.”

Andrew smirked and then took out the knife, flipping it over between his fingers. “Is he? You’d think he’d send someone to wait with you if he was. Do you know what they do to racehorses, when they’re injured?”

Riko said nothing, so Andrew leaned down, placing the blade flat under the man’s chin and forcing him to look up. “They, like you, are more trouble than they’re worth. So, they put them down.”

Riko swallowed, his throat bobbing and causing the tip of the knife to dig in just slightly, a pinprick of blood beading there. In a moment of extreme idiocy, he spat in Andrew’s face. Andrew had known it would happen, and he just wiped it off with his hand, smearing it onto his shorts. He clenched his fist once more, cracking his knuckles before striking out, slamming Riko’s head back against the locker hard enough to leave him disorientated. He groaned and moved as if to retaliate, so Andrew grabbed his arm and twisted, hearing the bones inside pop and splinter as Riko started to scream. They would never set back into place, not if Andrew had anything to do with it. There would be no miraculous recovery from this, he was going to make sure of it. Riko Moriyama would be forgotten, just a kid who could have been something.

“Didn’t you hear me? No one is here to give a shit about you.” Andrew grinned as Riko clutched at his arm, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pushing him back against the locker harder than before. He lifted the knife, pressing it up against the man’s beloved tattoo. “In fact, you probably don’t need this anymore. I doubt you’ll ever pick up a racquet again, in any capacity.”

He dug the knife in, making the man cry out again, sliding it around in a circle and slicing the tattoo off in one quick motion. “See? What are you, now? Without your little fantasy world?”

Riko gritted his teeth, as blood began to well out of the wound. “I am the most talented-“

Andrew laughed, bright and genuine, sliding the knife down to under his jaw again, a light cut that started to bleed almost immediately. “You honestly believe that? Kevin and Neil just beat you, with less than three years of practice between them. Kevin was playing with his non-dominant hand, and Neil-“

Andrew shrugged, and then buried the knife in Riko’s right shoulder, bunching his hand in the fabric there. “Well, you know exactly what state Neil is in, don’t you?”

He dragged the man off the bench, allowing him to curl up on the ground for just a moment before forcing him to lie back, his eyes screwed shut under the artificial fluorescents. “I bet you enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

He brought his foot down hard on the man’s arm, a satisfying crack echoing against the walls of the changing room. Blood smeared on the white tile, too. Fuck, that would be a bitch to get out of the grout. Luckily, the Ravens would be staying out of the spotlight for a little while.

Riko screamed again, the noise grating against Andrew’s ears, so he kicked him again to shut him up, placing it against the man’s jaw squarely, both to ruin that smarmy smile and to knock him out. He looked pathetic, bloody and lying on the grimy floor of a locker room. It was rather fitting that he was destined to be pathetic in death as well as life, really.

He took out his phone, texting Neil that he would be back in a few minutes before taking his knife back and wiping it on the man’s shirt, staining the Ravens’ crest. It was easier to retrace his steps then, and he was back to the foxes in no time, who had moved to their own changing rooms to strip the filth of the match off of them.

He got a couple of weird looks as he walked inside, and distantly he realised that the blood must have spattered somewhere. Poor Wymack, looked like laundry would be extra difficult that week. Not Neil though, Neil just looked at him with the same steady regard that he always did.

“Minyard, what the fuck did you-“ Wymack started, but Andrew held up a finger to silence him, the same old grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He knew exactly what effect it would have, and it didn’t disappoint in the slightest.

“Just gave Riko a visit, coach. You know, he needs moral support in such a difficult time.”

Kevin paled. “Andrew-“

“He’s still breathing unless he dies from the blood loss, don’t worry. Not for long though, I suppose, he’s hardly any good to the Moriyama’s anymore. I try to limit myself to one murder per decade, you know.”

Aaron stiffened slightly, and then exhaled slowly, and Neil rolled his eyes, shoving his belongings into a bag. Wymack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, muttering something under his breath, and Kevin, as well as the rest of the foxes, looked faintly sick, although Andrew saw right through it to the relief that lay underneath. No one who knew him would mourn Riko Moriyama, that was for sure.

Surprisingly or not, it was Renee that broke the silence, nodding at Andrew before turning to the team. “Why don’t we go home?”

Neil nodded eagerly, and Andrew found himself agreeing. He had had enough of Evermore to last a lifetime, really. They all had.


End file.
